Stuck In Reverse
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: A bunch of supernatural Team Crafted one shots. Includes: Werelox, SkydoesDragon, Vamp!Sky, etc... CO-WRITTEN WITH NIGHTMARE FLAME!
1. Halcyon - Deadlox

**Hello my Mortem Venators and welcome to another story! This story is just a bunch of one-shots of supernatural Minetubers. This story is co-written with Nightmare Flame. I recommend you go check out her stories. She even designed the cover for this story! She came up with this idea and chapter! And what did I do? Absolutely nothing. *Facepalm* Oh well. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Until then, enjoy! R&R!**

Deadlox stared up at the night sky. He had strayed off the gravel path in his haste to get to Astrid's resting place, and the scents around him weren't familiar. He frowned, hearing monsters starting to spawn. He howled softly, and got a few dozen responses. He called for the closest one, but when it didn't arrive immediately, he took out a few torches and turned into his guardian form and waited.  
He didn't know how long he waited, but he had fallen asleep... And woken to a rabid werewolf staring him down.  
This day couldn't get ANY worse.  
Deadlox rolled his eyes and crouched, preparing to turn into a wolf, but his eyes widened as he realized there were bite marks on his left arm. He couldn't turn into a wolf.  
He was vulnerable to the foam-mouthed werewolf who looked ready to kill him in some gruesome way, except...  
Feeling fairly light-headed, more so since he was human again, he hefted up his sword, trying to ignore the now-crimson blood dripping from his arm, which was harder than he remembered it being. He cried out and struck down the beast, but it shook off the blade and lunged.

[Line break]

"There's a wolf in the woods. A werewolf," said Jerome in concern, shrugging on a sweater. "I'm going out."  
"Dude, Deadlox IS a werewolf," snorted Bajan, throwing himself back on the couch.  
"It's a Waxing Gibbous. Deadlox doesn't turn into a hostile werewolf on the Waxing Gibbous," replied Jerome curtly. He grabbed Sky's arm and pulled, adding, "And this werewolf is literally tearing someone apart."  
Sky shuddered as he remembered the way Deadlox had been passed out, dripping gray blood all over the grass, staining it. If...  
"Get going," snapped Sky to Bajan, who leaped to his feet and took up a diamond sword. He watched as Ssundee raised a hand to his sunglasses, Jason fiddled with an iron sword and diamond pickaxe, Mudkip grabbed his bag of TNT, Jerome lifted Betty, and Sky tightened his fingers around the hilt of his butter sword, feeling the familiar worn leather grip around it, smiling as warmth spread through his fingers. Then the smile dissipated.  
"Let's go."

[Line break]

Sky felt his heart sink when the coppery, heavy scent of blood intruded his nostrils, which had been very happy at the moment, taking in the smells of pine trees. He glanced over at Jerome, who was leaning on a nearby tree looking very sick, while Bajan tried to calm him, and squared his shoulders. He had to take the burden off the other's lives. He walked forward—  
and immediately regretted walking into the clearing.  
There was a pure white wolf with dark brown streaks in its fur near its ears, where Deadlox's headphones were located. It was positively covered with blood.  
"Hey, boy," called Sky softly. The wolf didn't even flinch, and Sky had a sinking suspicion of who it was. Those headphones were too familiar.  
"Ty?"  
The wolf's ears flicked.  
The others stared. THEIR Deadlox, a wolf? A non-human?  
"Okay, this is weird," stated Jason, watching calmly as Bajan hurried forward with a healing potion. It slowly came into effect, and the wolf relaxed.  
Sky sighed.  
"We need to talk."

[Line break]

A wolf, albeit a weak one was now occupying Deadlox's favorite spot, the foot of the ornate chair that Jason was sitting in.  
They had figured out that Deadlox-wolf could understand basic yes or no questions, and write out short words. So now they were interrogating him.  
"Deadlox." A statement, not a question, and the wolf didn't entirely feel compelled to answer. But then Jason said insistently, "Ty, look at me."  
The wolf looked up and found himself looking straight at the spaceman.  
"What happened?"  
The wolf winced, then wrote sloppily on the paper with a claw:  
"Werwllf cam fter me an i culdnf rn"  
Though most of the text was smudged, there was no mistaking. And then Seto said quietly,  
"You're not just A werewolf anymore, Deadlox," said the sorcerer quietly.  
"You're a Halcyon werewolf. A were stuck in the form of a wolf."


	2. Demon Bird - Sky

Demon Sky

Sky's POV

_Nope. Can't catch me. Too quick for you._

A bullet flew at me before I turned sideways and it whizzed by me. I grin and laughed at the hunters.

"I'm a demon. You're wolf hunters. You're out of your league," I taunted. I flew up a tree using by large, black, bird wings, a 20 feet wingspan. I tucked them in quickly and began to hop from tree to tree. The warm summer night wind blew in my face and I could still hear the hunters search for me.

I sighed in content as I changed my eyes. They became bright orange and slits. The headache from hold in the change didn't exactly go away but good enough. There was no way I'd change this close to hunters, no matter what kind.

Using my lessons from Deadlox, I stopped running and I hid in a crouched position and watched as the hunters stopped and looked around.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Hunter #1 yelled, waving his gun around.

"I don't know but find him!" Another hunter yelled. He looks like a gangster. HI GANGSTER #1!

"And why should we? We don't know you!" Hunter #2 argued.

"I don't know you either! Why are you saying 'we'?!" Hunter #1 replied angrily.

"Oh my Notch! Just shut up! Let's just find the damn thing so we can collect the reward money," Hunter #3 snapped.

"Who died and made you boss?" Gangster #1 growled.

"The little intelligence you had left," Hunter #3 retorted. _Not good. Someone smart is on their team. Shit._

Taking a deep breath, I silently climbed the branches of the tree so I could hide more.

Unfortunately for me, a twig was loose and before I could stop it with my super speed, it fell and hit every other loose branch. They all fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.

_Are you freaking kidding me right now?_

The hunters ran to my tree and I stood paralyzed. There's no way I can move without being caught.

I looked back at the hunters and that's when I slipped up horribly.

My eyes glowed and they saw me. They saw my glowing eyes and whipped their guns towards me. They began shooting at me over and over again with their pistols. Using my super speed, I was able to dodge most bullets. Most.

Hunter #3 was able to get 10 bullets into me because I was surrounded in a tight tree. I let out a demon bird screech, which is like a hawk's call just slightly deeper.

"I got him!" Hunter #3 yelled. He jumped into the tree and wrestled me to the ground.

I gasped in pain. Silver and regular bullets aren't supposed to hurt this much!

Gangster #1 waved his gun. "Black bullets. We're not stupid."

"I'm not. You are," Hunter #3 muttered.

Black bullets! One bullet can kill a demon in an hour! 10...I'll give myself 10 minutes. I am so sorry, Deadlox.

::::FLASHBACK::::

_"Sky, I know you can do it. Just try!" Deadlox said calmly._

_"I am trying! I tried...5 times!" I yelled in frustration._

_"Sky, we don't want you to get killed and those eyes are a dead giveaway. The Count and I are trying to help you. You just need to try," Deadlox replied, voice steely calm meaning he was trying control his wolf anger._

_I snapped. "Oh shut up, you worthless piece of shit. You don't know anything about being a demon. You know nothing at all. It's a wonder how you have friends."_

_"You know what? Fine, Sky. You can figure out how to survive on your own. The Count and I tried but you're such an ass. I'm done. Figure it out yourself." And with that, Deadlox turned around and walked back into the house._

::::END OF FLASHBACK::::

"Nighty night, Demon Bird," Hunter #1 sneered, pointing his gun at my head. I closed my eyes, awaiting the bullet. It never came.

A loud series of howls came from nearby and the hunters stopped.

"Grab the silver guns!" Hunter #3 ordered. "It's the werewolf!"

The werewolf...Deadlox?

I opened my eyes slightly to see multiple sets of multicolored eyes staring at us in the dark.

The eyes came closer and turned out to be a whole pack of multicolored wolves. There were two different wolves from the rest though. One was a large dark blue wolf with red eyes and tips everywhere. The second one was a large black wolf with green eyes and tips. It also had nine green-tipped tails.

"Dead...lox...Count," I whispered quietly.

The black and green one looked at me then pounced at Hunter #3. The rest of the wolves attacked the others.

As the fight went on, I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by the blue and red wolf.

**_"Lie down, Demon Bird. You are injured beyond walking limits. Master Deadlox will help us soon."_**

"Black...Bullets...10," I forced out.

Somehow, The Count understood. He nodded and barked to Deadlox. Deadlox's head snapped over to me and left the hunter. He quickly but carefully picked me up and we ran home at the speed of light. We approached home and Jerome was outside, relaxing.

He saw us and opened the door. Deadlox turned human for me to be carried in his arms. We all ran inside, including The Count, and went straight to the medical bay.

Bajan and TrueMU, being in the living room, saw us and ran to the medical bay as well.

Deadlox placed me on the hospital bed and Bajan and TrueMU immediately set to work. They both grabbed tweezers and started pulling out all of the bullets. There were two in my left leg, one in each arm, two in my right shoulder, one in my right leg, three in my abdomen, and one near my heart. They pulled them all out as I started fading in and out of consciousness.

"Nope! We need you awake, Sky!" Jerome ordered as he handed Bajan stitches. TrueMU started cleaning my wounds and Bajan followed, stitching them up. I nodded slightly and stared at the ceiling, trying not to scream as they cleaned and stitched. I felt someone and something touch my leg. I didn't even bother to look. I knew who they were.

TrueMU and Bajan put everything away and asked if anything was hurt. I shook my head.

"Okay. You have a choice to either stay here for the night or go to your room. You are not going back outside," TrueMU said.

"I'll stay here," I muttered. He nodded and everyone but Deadlox left. Deadlox closed the door and walked back to my bed. I tried to sit up and pull in my wings since I was really uncomfortable from lying on them but bullet wounds stopped me.

Deadlox carefully sat me up and I slowly drew in my wings. My head was throbbing from pain and from holding in my transformation but there was no way I could transform now.

"Sky, are you okay?" Deadlox asked, concerned.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come for me? Why did you save me? After all I said..."

Deadlox looked out the window and into the night. I stared at the blankets covering my leg. "I knew you didn't mean it. I'm the same way on the nights of my forced transformations. Cranky, sarcastic, rude. So I know you didn't mean it."

"What if I did mean it?"

He looked at me and I looked at him. "Well I still can't let you die, can I?"

We were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He smiled slightly. "As am I. I didn't mean it."

"Hm. Me too."

"Hold on one second," he winked. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "AY YO COUNT!"

I heard soft padding until the Count walked into the room. **_"Very formal, Master Deadlox."_**

Deadlox shrugged. "Can you help?"

**_"Ah. Transforming. Yes. I can. This will only sting a bit._**" The Count's eyes closed and my wounds began to disappear before they were fully gone. No scars.

"Thank you, Count," I smiled.

He gave me a wolfish smile. **"Y****_ou are very welcome. Now fly, Master Sky."_**

I hopped out of the bed and opened the window. I climbed onto the roof and handed Deadlox my glasses via the window. I spread my wings and let my eyes glow. I let a black and orange light consume me.

TrueMU, Jerome, and Bajan were outside and stood to watch me transform.

When the light disappeared, I was a large black raven with a fifty foot wingspan. My beak was sharp and my teeth were pure white fangs. My orange eyes shone brightly and my talons were black and sharp. I let out a screech and took off, headache slowly fading away. I turned my head to see Deadlox giving Bajan my sunglasses.

He turned into his guardian form and I flew towards them.

**_"I'll race to Mount Redwood_**," I challenged.

**_"You are so on," _**Deadlox growled. And off we went, flying and running like the wind, as if nothing would get in our way.

**Sorry this took so long guys! I've been really busy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Be safe, God bless and goodbye!**


End file.
